otherkinfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinmunity
Kinmunity is an online community and resource website for otherkin, fictionkin, therians, vampires, plural systems, the other individuals who have non-human identities. It replaced the now-defunct Wulf Howl in 2014. The site contains both resource and community sections. Purpose Kinmunity was initially founded to to be both a resource hub and friendly community for otherkin, therianthropes, and vampires. As time went on, the site grew to support various other identities within the alterhuman community, including but not limited to: fictionkin, plural systems, the other-hearted and animal-hearted, soulbonders, and copinglinkers. Site Layout Community Features * Forums - Kinmunity's forums are organized in the usual way; nodes called forums contain topics, which in turn contain comments. they have forums dedicated to a wide variety of topics of interest to the communities we serve, as well as those for general discussion. * Clubs - Users on Kinmunity can create their own mini-communities called Clubs, very similar to "Groups" on large social networking sites. * KinSpots - KinSpots are markers on a world map that correspond to the approximate locations of Kinmunity members. Members can post, edit, and share them. * Gallery - Image gallery focusing on artwork and photography. * Blogs - Members of Kinmunity can host their blog on-site. * Discord Server - Kinmunity has a Discord chat server available for use by members only. * KinCash - Users of Kinmunity earn a digital currency called bones for contributing to the site, which they can then use to buy digital extras. Resources * Library - Kinmunity's library contains various articles regarding the non-human community that are authored by both staff and users. * Calendar - Kinmunity's calendar allows Kinmunity members to see, plan, and request RSVPs to events. * Links Directory - Kinmunity's links directory provides links to other resources. History Kinmunity was first founded as Wulf Howl by Naia in 2011. On November 25th 2014, A message on Wulf Howl's Facebook page indicated that its server hosting provider terminated its account without notice and that a server move and restore from backup would be attempted. On November 27th 2014, Naia announced that they had lost access to the decryption key to restore Wulf Howl's backup and that the site would be rebuilt from scratch. On December 26th 2014, Wulf Howl's Facebook page announced that Wulf Howl would be rebranded to Kinmunity and that the new site was now accepting members. Naia has stated that they retains copies of the backup key for the new site in multiple locations. In early 2017, there was a banning of prominent members, most notably Seraphyna, and then an exodus of many other staff and members. This occurred for many reasons. Seraphyna seemed to be singled out and and made an example of for sharing information from Kinmunity on another site. This was strictly against Kinmunity's site policy, even if the information was originally your own. Another problem at this time was the questioning of new members. While no harsh drilling was actually taking place, there were many complaints from the new members joining Kinmunity from Tumblr and other social media sites. Seraphyna was also singled out for her approach to questioning new members. After questioning within introductions became more difficult, many people left because they felt that Kinmunity was catering to the Tumblrkin and fluff in the community. On July 18th 2018, Kinmunity has closed down and all posts on it's forums have been once again deletedhttps://kinmunity.tumblr.com/post/176009188094/kinmunity-has-ceased-operations. On September 25, 2018 a new version of Kinmunity was opened for public beta. After a beta period, Kinmunity 2.0 went live on 02/01/2019. Administration Kinmunity is administrated by its founder, Naia Okami. Kinmunity's staff team consists of volunteer moderators called Guardians. External links * Official Site * Official Blog * Kinmunity Research * Facebook Page * Twitter Feed References Category:Community resource Category:Therian Community Category:Otherkin Community Category:Message_Boards Category:Chats Category:Active Chats Category:External